dust514fandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Machine Guns
In-Game Description A multi-barrel, rotary drive machine gun, the HMG is a singularly devastating anti-infantry weapon. Eschewing the advantages of a lighter frame in favor of stopping power, the exponentially increased heat and vibration produced by this Boundless Creation developed weapon makes it almost unbearable to fire. Yet despite this fact, its above average hit ratio and extreme rate of fire has earned it the nickname “Death's Engine.” Unlike earlier models, the weapon requires no spool up time; rounds are expelled the instant the trigger is pressed. This comes at the cost of initially reduced accuracy as the counter-rotating drives slowly align. Once fully aligned, however, the HMG produces a pinpoint stream of gunfire with unmatched killing potential." Overview The HMG is primarily used as a close-mid range anti-infantry weapon; but can also be used against certain light vehicles. In close range combat, the HMG is devastating against infantry. Indeed, it is not unheard of for a single user to be able to take down entire squadrons of enemies on these terms. Due to the sharp accuracy and damage drop-offs, the weapon tends to suffer at longer ranges. Like all automatic weapons, after a few seconds of continuous firing, the barrel starts easing slightly upward due to recoil, causing the user to have to make slight adjustments to their aim (this doesn't really matter in close quarters however). The HMG also enjoys the largest magazine capacity and ammunition reserve of any handheld weapon available, with a clip size of 425; and a base ammo reserve of 1 500 bullets. Although the HMG has a very low accuracy rating, it receives accuracy bonuses under the following circumstances: * The operator is standing still (small bonus) * The operator is crouched (medium bonus) * The weapon has been firing for longer than 3-4 seconds (large, gradual bonus) These accuracy bonuses DO stack, meaning that a stationary, crouching HMG user can deliver extreme amounts of damage over mid to intermidite-long distance at the cost of being an easier target. Care must be taken to not hold onto the trigger for too long, or the weapon will overheat, and cease to function for 10 seconds. During this time, the weapon may not be fired or reloaded; and you will be unable to switch weapons, sprint, mêlée, or interact with the objects/vehicles. This can be potentially fatal to the user, especially if they are cornered. The HMG may only be used by Basic Heavy Frames or Sentinel Dropsuits. As a Projectile Weapon, The Heavy Machine Gun has a +10% damage bonus to armour, and a -10% damage penalty to shields. Trivia * The HMG barrel is forced upwards by the recoil, but it should actually be forced downwards, as the gun is being gripped above horizontal axis of force. Varients * Standard ** 'Golem' Heavy Machine Gun ** Assault Heavy Machine Gun ** Heavy Machine Gun * Advanced ** 'Broadside' MH-82 Heavy Machine Gun ** MH-82 Heavy Machine Gun ** MLR-A Burst Heavy Machine Gun ** MO-4 Assault Heavy Machine Gun * Prototype ** 'Construct' Boundless Heavy Machine Gun ** 'Steelmine' Boundless Heavy Machine Gun ** Boundless Heavy Machine Gun ** Freedom Assault Heavy Machine Gun ** Six Kin Burst Heavy Machine Gun Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Minmatar Category:Heavy Machine Guns